beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
PoC
(Coming soon) People of Colour, or 'PoC', is a blanket term to refer to non-white people, who do not benefit from white supremacy and are negatively affected by racism and oppressive elements of white supremacy in the modern world. BIPoC Black and indigenous PoC, or 'BIPoC', are particularly affected by racism and white supremacy, hence this sub-grouping is sometimes used to recognize the ways in which anti-black and anti-native oppression can affect PoC in distinct ways - with non-black, non-indigenous PoC (i.e. PoC who aren't BIPoC) sometimes oppressing and/or further marginalizing BIPoC. Sometimes abbreviated as 'IBPOC' (Indigenous and/or Black PoC). Why we need to stop excluding Black populations from ideas of who is “Indigenous” - Black Youth Project By Hari Ziyad, November 6, 2017 "When Black people are disbarred from Indigeneity, we are also refused agency to define our relationship as stolen people to the stolen land we were (and still are) forced to labor upon, often being mislabeled as “settlers” and accused of having an inherently violent relationship with the people indigenous to this land because of this status. Such exclusion also lends itself to “self-identifying” Indigenous people who are “white-passing” to become the face of Indigenous populations globally, thereby also becoming the experts on colonization by virtue of lived experience, despite the fact that Black people all over the world are still experiencing the brutally devastating effects of colonization ourselves."http://blackyouthproject.com/need-stop-excluding-black-populations-ideas-indigenous/ WoC Women of Colour. QWoC Queer Women of Colour. QTWoC Queer and(/or) Trans Women of Colour. TWoC Trans Women of Colour. QTPoC Queer and(/or) Trans PoC QPoC Queer PoC TPoC Trans People of Colour QTBIPoC Queer/Trans Black/Indigenous People of Colour NBPoC Non-Black People of Colour. Inclusivity I'm a Mizrahi Jew. Do I Count as a Person of Color? - Forward By Sigal Samuel, August 10, 2015 "When I look at my grandparents — four Mizrahim, or Jews from Arab lands — I see people who were born in India and Iraq and Morocco, who grew up speaking Hindi and Arabic. When I stand in Sephora buying makeup, the shade I choose is closer to “ebony” than to “petal.” When I walk down the street, perfect strangers routinely stop me to ask: “Where are you from? Are you Persian? Indian? Arab? Latina?” When I go through airport security, I always — always — get “randomly selected” for additional screening. I was pretty sure all this made me a person of color. And then an acquaintance, who is Jewish and African-American, told me in the course of a casual conversation that no, actually, I don’t count. This was news to me. At first, I admit, the statement got my hackles up. Who gave this person the right to police my identity? But then I started to wonder: Was I, a woman who sometimes gets read as white and therefore benefits from white privilege, wrongly co-opting the “of color” label in everything from internal monologues to health insurance forms? To find out, I spent weeks talking to people in the black, biracial and Mizrahi communities. What I learned surprised me. Turns out, nobody quite knows how to categorize Mizrahi Jews." Comment: I’m Greek-Cypriot. Does that make me a Person of Colour? - SBS By Koraly Dimitriadis, March 7, 2017 "As a writer of Greek-Cypriot descent, there's a question that keeps resurfacing in my career: Am I a Person of Colour (POC)? I have spoken to people from different backgrounds about this, all in the hope of finding an answer. Do I have the right to write about this? Is this topic out of my lane? Should I worry about offending people? Maybe, it's only by unpacking these delicate issues together that we can pave the way for a more culturally diverse Australia. The fact is that I don’t have a definitive answer when people ask me if I identify as POC. My friend of Spanish descent is adamant he is, while my Greek cousin swears she’s white. One thing I am certain of is I am not white, and if anyone calls me that, I get angry. Really angry." References Category:Race Category:Culture Category:Racism Category:Social Justice Category:Oppression